Let's Get Married
by MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan
Summary: Kendall and Logan decide to run off and elope despite just turning eighteen. Showverse SLASH, KOGAN/minor JARLOS
1. Chapter 1

`Kendall and Logan were lying on the neon orange couch of 2J. It was Friday night and Carlos, James, Mama Knight, and Katie had just left a few hours ago for a weekend trip to San Diego. Logan was lying on top of the blonde, tracing shapes on his shirt-covered chest while Kendall just stared lovingly up at his boyfriend. The couple of two years had decided to stay behind since they rarely had quality time to themselves.

The blonde couldn't stop thinking about the amazing date he had with Logan yesterday. They had a romantic picnic on the beach and the two had agreed it was the best date they'd had in the two years they dated. It had also been the first time they had discussed their future with each other and ever since then, Kendall hadn't been able to stop picturing what it would be like. They had talked about everything from the cars they would drive to how many kids they wanted. Now all Kendall could think about was getting married. He was never one to be patient and now that the thought had entered his mind, it wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Maybe they could just….

"Let's get married!" The words slipped out of the blonde's mouth but it sounded so right to say it, he smiled instantly.

_Thud._

The blonde's words sent the brunette off the couch and onto the floor.

"Baby are you okay?" Kendall asked concerned.

"Are you being serious?" Logan inquired, ignoring his boyfriend's previous question.

Kendall nodded, "Come on Logie! We can drive to Vegas tonight and tomorrow we'll find-"

"Wait! I thought you were just proposing, now you want to get married tomorrow?!" he interrupted. "Kendall, that's ridiculous! We're eighteen!"

"But why wait if we're already going to get married in a few years? I know neither of us want a big wedding anyway!"

Logan rolled his eyes. Of course he wanted to marry Kendall someday but they were barely legal adults. Then again, they were both mature for their age. That didn't mean it was right though. "Ken, your mom and my parents are going to be pissed if we ran off and eloped. Besides, they should be there along with Katie and James and Carlos."

"It would be awesome if they were there, but I don't want to wait another day. I love you Logan, and you can call me irrational or stupid but that doesn't make me want to marry you any less. We were meant to be together, and I can't wait to call you my husband. I'm not trying to pressure you but I want you to know I'm ready whenever you are. I'll wait as long as you say so though, sweetie."

The brunette took a deep breath. He knew he wanted to marry Kendall someday, but he had never given it much thought. Now that the blonde had put the idea in his head though, he couldn't help but see the two buying a house together, getting a dog, and possibly adopting kids.

"Let's do it." he said slowly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." Kendall lit up at the idea but the last thing he wanted was for Logan to later regret their marriage. He wanted to make sure the brunette was one hundred percent ready.

"Positive," Logan smiled at his _**fiancé. **_He didn't know if eloping was the best idea, but he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kendall and that was the only judgment he needed to make this decision. "You're the one who's always telling me to take risks right?"

Kendall laughed and stood up before helping Logan up from the floor. "I love you, Logie," he told the smart boy before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Ken," Logan responded after they pulled apart. "Now let's go pack."

Two hours later, the couple was driving towards Vegas. Kendall was driving the first half of the way there, and Logan was supposed to nap in the meantime so he would be rested enough to drive the other half there, but he was too caught up in his thoughts. He was still fantazing about their future. With every hour, he got more excited to marry his love.

"Kendall, wake up. Baby, we're here." Logan parked his silver Ford Fusion in the parking lot of the first hotel he could find. It was almost midnight and they had finally made it to Las Vegas after almost five hours of driving. The tall boy stirred slightly but continued sleeping. Logan sighed before attempting to awake him again. "Come on, I'm not carrying you inside. Get up," He shook the blonde several times before the bottle green eyes opened.

"Alright, I'm up." Kendall muttered voice slightly deep and groggy from his nap. Logan turned off the car and the two stepped out into the warm summer air. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the semi-empty parking lot.

"What time is it?"

"11:59" The genius responded after consulting his watch. The blonde nodded as he opened the door to the hotel, and held it open for his lover, who smiled at him before stepping inside.

Inside, the lobby was painted a cheery yellow and an employee with long, black hair stood behind the front desk, a friendly smile on her face, her nametag reading Breanna.

"Hello, welcome to the Blackstone Hotel."

"Hi, do you have a room for two nights?" The couple had decided they would spend an extra night in Vegas so they could have a somewhat kind of honeymoon. They would leave early Sunday morning, giving them enough time to be back before the rest of their family.

The lady quickly checked her computer before turning back to the brunette. "Do you want a room with one or two beds?"

"Uh, one bed is fine," Logan said, slightly embarrassed. Kendall just smirked at the blush on his fiancée's face.

"Alright, that will be $96 for both nights." Kendall quickly pulled out his credit card before the brunette could. Now that they were eighteen, the four boys had full access to the large amount of money they had earned in the past two years from the band. Not that they had many expenses since Rocque Records continued paying for all their bills.

As soon as they had their room cards and were fully checked in, they went back to their car to bring in their luggage, one small suitcase each.

Logan woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing beside him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his hand before grabbing the phone and pressing the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy!" Carlos' cheerful voice greeted him back.

"Hey, what's going on?" The brunette looked around the room while he listened to the Latino go on about some date he and James went on the night before while Mama Knight and Katie went sight-seeing around San Diego. It wasn't until he glanced down where Kendall was laying, that he noticed the blonde was awake, watching him.

"That's great, Carlos. I'm glad you guys are having a good time but I have to go, okay? Kendall and I are….going to the pool." Logan smiled down at his fiancé. As much as he loved Carlos, he wasn't in the mood to hear one of his endless rambles. He was too excited and nervous, seeing as how today was the day he would marry his soul mate, his best friend, the man he'd loved since they'd first met, when all four boys were in the same pre-K class.

"Good morning love," the brunette greeted Kendall as soon as he ended the phone call.

"Morning," The blonde sat up before he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss onto Logan's lips.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"Absolutely, let's go get dressed." The couple kissed one more time before getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Logan and Kendall walked down a quiet street in Vegas, hand in hand. It was around eleven a.m. and the couple was going to do some sight-seeing until mid-afternoon, and then they were going to head back to the hotel to get ready before going to the wedding chapel at night.

The two had been walking for five minutes, when the blonde suddenly came to a stop.

"Ken, are you okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Babe, look at those rings,"

Logan noticed that his fiancé had stopped outside of a jewelry store and was pointing to two wedding rings that were on display in the window. They were just a plain silver color, but were perfect in both men's eyes.

"Think we should go in?" Kendall asked.

"Well, every married couple does need a ring."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The blonde smiled down at the genius before pulling him inside.

An hour later, the two emerged from the jewelry store. Kendall had Logan's ring in a little black box inside his pocket, and Logan had Kendall's inside his pocket, the two keeping the rings safe for their wedding ceremony later.

"Okay Logie, what's the plan?" the blonde asked, knowing since Logan was the organized of the two, he would have their whole day already planned out.

"I was thinking we could get a late lunch, then go back to the hotel, get ready and then get married." The two smiled at the word "married".

"Let's go!"

"Ken! Let's go! You're turning into James!" Logan sighed impatiently. It was almost six and time to go to the chapel. The genius was ready, hair perfectly spiked and wearing his tuxedo, but his fiancé was held up in the bathroom, still finishing getting ready.

"Alright, alright!" Kendall threw open the bathroom door. "I'm ready."

"Good. I thought James was rubbing off on you." It was no secret that the pretty boy took his time when it came to doing his hair, and enough products to open his own cosmetics store.

The two men laughed at the thought of their crazy friend as they walked down to the lobby hand in hand.

"Alright, while you were getting ready, I called a limo rental place to take us to the chapel. It's probably already outside." Logan started pulling Kendall towards the door.

"A limo? That's really fancy."

"Yeah, but you only get married once. Might as well do it with a little class."

It was only fifteen minutes before the white limo pulled up to the _Happy Ever After_ wedding chapel. The blonde got out first, followed by the brunette. They thanked the driver who told them he would wait outside until they were ready to go back to the hotel. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand before the two made their way inside.

The genius began feeling butterflies in his stomach as he let his soon-to-be husband lead him towards the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Kendall Knight. I called this morning."

"Of course. Why don't you two wait over there while I go see if the officient is ready?" the older woman smiled kindly as she gestured towards a small sofa before walking off.

"Thanks," the two sat down.

"Are you ready love?" Kendall asked his fiancé.

"Absolutely. But I'm still worried about how everyone is going to react when they find out." The genius looked down. He didn't want their marriage to start out with all their loved ones mad at them because they ran off and eloped. Especially Mama Knight and his parents. He had always gotten along excellently with the red-haired woman, and considered her to be his second mom, but now she was going to be his mother-in-law, and he really wanted to make a good impression on her now.

"Logan, it's going to be just fine," Kendall, sensing the fear in Logan's voice, gently grabbed his chin, and made the brunette look at him. "They're going to be sad and a little disappointed they couldn't be here with us but overall, they'll be happy for us."

Before Logan had the chance to respond, they were interrupted by an elderly man wearing a suit and holding a book came over to them.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Henry and I will be marrying you tonight." He held out a hand for them to shake, while the two younger men introduced themselves.

"Alright, so we'll head over into that room and begin the ceremony. I can see you two don't have any witnesses so I'll just have two of my employees sit in okay?" Kendall and Logan just nodded as they followed Henry into the actual chapel.

Once they reached the chapel, Henry asked the couple if they would like for the ceremony to be recorded so they could have a DVD for an additional cost. The almost newlyweds accepted, wanting to always remember the most important day of their lives.

"Alright, let's begin," Henry started as soon as the video camera had been set up and the two witnesses had arrived.

"We are gathered here today on this very special day to share with Kendall and Logan as they exchange vows for their everlasting love. As they take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family."

Henry continued speaking for a few more minutes, before having the couple begin their vows to each other.

"At this time, I ask you Kendall and Logan to face each other and take each other's hands." The couple did as instructed, smiling lovingly at each other as they waited for Henry to continue speaking.

"Kendall, do you now take Logan Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"Absolutely," the blonde responded, his eyes never leaving Logan's, who was now starting to tear up but let out a small laugh at Kendall's answer.

"Kendall, you're supposed to say, 'I do"." The genius quietly whispered.

"Oh! Right, sorry. I do." The blonde quickly fixed his mistake as his cheeks began turning a bright red, as Logan laughed at his love's adorable and silly ways.

Henry smiled before addressing the brunette.

"Logan, do you now take Kendall Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," At this Kendall began tearing up like Logan did. The blonde almost never cried, but he couldn't help it. This all felt like some wonderful dream, finally marrying the man he had loved his whole life, and would continue to do so until the day he died.

"Now we will do the exchange of the rings, and you two will officially be married." The couple both got out the black ring boxes from the pockets from their tuxes.

"Kendall, repeat after me. Logan, take this ring as a token of my love and affection towards you."

"Logan, take this ring as a token of my love and affection towards you."

"Now place the ring on his finger." The blonde obeyed, sliding the ring on the brunette's pale hand.

"Now, Logan repeat after me. 'Kendall, take this ring as a token of my love and affection towards you."

"Kendall, take this ring as a token of my love and affection towards you," Logan repeated.

"Very good. Now place the ring on his finger." The brunette slid the ring on Kendall's ring finger before the two looked back at Henry, anxious for him to declare them married.

"Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

Kendall pulled Logan close to him, before they shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was short and simple but both men would have agreed it was the best one they had ever shared. It was a kiss filled with nothing but love for the other. It was only a minute before they pulled apart, and they spent a few moments gazing into each other's eyes before finally turning to look back at Henry.

The old man had them write down their address so he could send the dvd before congratulating them and wishing them good luck and a happy marriage.

The newlyweds thanked him for everything before walking outside towards the waiting limo, hands entwined and the biggest smiles imaginable on both their faces. Neither had ever felt as contented and happy as they did today. Nothing could ruin this day for them. Kendall had just married his best friend, and Logan his. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they had made an excellent decision, as they stepped into the limo to start a new chapter in their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm thinking about showing them starting a family later on in the story, but I want to know if it should be an m-preg or just an adoption type. I'm thinking about m-preg because my other multi-chapter Kogan is about them adopting so I don't want it to be too similar. If you guys don't like the idea of m-preg let me know, and I'll gladly consider your guys' opinions. Here's Chapter 2! Reviews are very welcome and I want to know what you think I should do with the story! :0) Thanks! **

Kendall slowly opened his eyes, awakened by the warm sun streaming through the hotel's curtains. He looked next to him to see his husband (as of last night), who was curled into him. A small smile spread across the blonde's face as he watched Logan sleeping peacefully. He loved him more than anything in this world and was still in a daze from the last 24 hours.

Kendall grabbed his iPhone from the nightstand beside the bed and glanced at the time. It was almost 11 already, and Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos and James would be back in L.A. from San Diego that night. The blonde didn't want to wake up his husband but they had to be back before everyone else.

"Logie," Kendall gently shook Logan who stirred slightly before awakening. He met the blonde's green eyes, and returned the smile on his lover's face.

"Hi baby, did you sleep well?"

The genius nodded as he curled into the blonde's chest.

"Sorry I woke you up but it's already 11. We need to be leaving soon."

Logan sighed, "I wish we could've stayed longer and had a real honeymoon. Besides, I don't know how long we can hide this from everyone when we're constantly around them."

"Next time Gustavo gives us a few weeks off, we'll take a honeymoon somewhere. And as soon as we figure out a good way to tell them, and it's the right time, we will." Kendall assured his husband, running his fingers through the other's hair.

"I guess," Logan responded hesitantly, slowly sitting up. "Come on, let's pack our stuff." He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him up. The two shared a sweet kiss before preparing to leave.

An hour later, Logan was pulling his silver car out of the hotel's parking lot.

"Logie….." Kendall whined as he turned down the volume on the previously blasting radio.

"Yes?" the genius held back a smile at his husband's childish behavior.

"I love you,"

"I love you too baby," The blonde reached over and grabbed Logan's free hand.

It was a little before five when Kendall and Logan reached the Palm Woods. The two men were relieved when James had sent them a text fifteen minutes ago announcing the rest of the family wouldn't be back until around nine, confirming that they would make it back first.

Kendall opened the trunk and pulled out their two small suitcases while Logan turned off the car and locked it. The two held hands as they made their way towards the door.

"Hello Palm Woods!" Kendall yelled out happily as they entered the lobby.

"Kendall!" Logan scolded, as he gently slapped the blonde's chest. "I know you're glad to be home but you don't need to disrupt everyone."

"Sorry…_Mr. Knight_." Kendall smirked as Logan blushed.

It was going to take some time to get used to his new name. A lot of getting used to, the genius thought. Logan absolutely loved being married to Kendall but he wasn't exactly fond of changing his last name. After the wedding ceremony, Kendall had called him Mr. Knight for the first time, assuming that was what Logan had wanted as well. The genius had seen the sparkle in his lover's eyes when he spoke those words and hadn't wanted to crush his happiness.

Logan knew he should have talked to Kendall instead about keeping his name, but he felt embarrassed telling him that the reason he wanted to keep his name was because he felt like the girl in the relationship if he just gave up his last name.

"_I'll tell him eventually. I just don't want to upset him right after we got married." _Logan thought to himself as they made their way towards the elevators.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Jennifer Knight's voice rang through the apartment as she unlocked the front door to 2J. The red-haired woman walked inside, followed by Katie, Carlos, and James.

"Kendall? Logan?" Carlos yelled out.

"Coming!" Logan walked out of his and Kendall's shared room. He walked over to his mother-in-law and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Where's Kendall?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower. How was San Diego?" Logan asked as he hugged Katie, and then moved to give Carlos and James bro-hugs.

"It was amazing!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly. "We went to the beach and the San Diego Zoo! Did you know they have a panda there?"

Logan nodded, smiling at his best friend's enthusiasm. "I read a magazine article on the zoo a while back and they mentioned some of the animals they have there."

"Hey you guys are back!" Kendall walked into the living room where the family was now gathered. He was fully dressed in clean clothes, hair still wet from the shower. The blonde went to give everyone a hug before sitting next to Logan on the neon orange couch.

"Well enough about our trip, what did you guys do while we were gone? Did you two behave?" Mama Knight asked after a half hour of talking about their San Diego trip.

"We...just spent some time around the apartment." Logan answered nervously. He never was good with lying.

"Yeah, we had a picnic in the park last night." Kendall quickly followed up, knowing about his husband's skills (or lack thereof) in lying. "And we're eighteen, Mom. Of course we behaved." _If you only knew. _

Katie gave the boys a suspicious look but said nothing. She couldn't help but notice the nervous look on their faces. Mama Knight didn't seem to notice chatting away and Carlos and James were too busy flirting and kissing on the farthest end of the couch from everyone else, in their own world.

It wasn't until eleven when everyone finally went to bed. Kendall laid down on their recently purchased king size bed as he waited for Logan to join him.

"Kendall, you don't think anyone noticed anything right?"

"Despite your horrible lying, I don't think so. Believe me, Mom or Katie would have immediately started prying if they realized something was up. James and Carlos are the only ones would've caught on that fast, being our best friends. And as you could see, they were too wrapped up in each other."

"True," the brunette agreed as he laid down next to Kendall. "I find it ironic that they've always been the more irresponsible of the two and yet we're the ones who ran off and got married." Logan whispered the last part, on the off chance someone would pass by their room and overhear them.

Kendall laughed. "It is kind of funny. And it sounds like a James and Carlos kind of thing."

"I think we should tell them tomorrow. It could be like practice for when we tell our families, and at least we know they won't be upset about it."

"If that's what you want, then tomorrow we can all four go on a double-date and then we'll tell them."

"Okay," Logan nodded as he reached over and turned off the lamp in the room.

"Goodnight Logie,"

"Night Ken. I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall kissed Logan's forehead as the genius laid his head on the blonde's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, I just wanted to get it up. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! :D**

Kendall walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Mama Knight, Katie and Logan eating breakfast together at the table.

"Good morning," he greeted bending down to kiss Logan who smiled up at before returning to his bowl of cereal.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Jennifer asked her son, who nodded in response. He was afraid if he talked he would eventually slip the news about the wedding.

"So, what do you boys have planned for today?" Jennifer prompted.

"We're probably going to go out with James and Carlos today. Do some catching up," The blonde responded as he and Logan shared a look. They were planning to tell their best friends today about their eloping and neither man could help but feel a little nervous.

"_There's no reason to be nervous,"_ Kendall thought. _"It's James and Carlos, they'll be happy for us." _But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, the feeling remained.

"Well that sounds like fun. Katie and I are going shopping today if you boys need anything."

"It'll be a blast," Katie commented in her usual sarcastic tone. It was no secret that the 12 year old hated girly things.

"Thanks Mama Knight but I think we're good," Logan answered while his husband laughed at his sister's attitude.

"Alright, call if you need anything. Come on Katie." Jennifer placed her empty bowl in the sink before grabbing her purse. Katie reluctantly followed her mother to the door mumbling under her breath about how much she hated shopping.

"Bye Baby Sister, bye Mom!" Kendall called after them.

"Bye guys!" Logan yelled as well.

"Should we wake the guys up?" The blonde asked as the front door closed.

Logan glanced at his watch before nodding. "Come on, let's go."

The two made their way down the hallway to their friends' shared room. Logan pressed his ear to the door to make sure James and Carlos weren't doing anything. He really didn't want to walk in on his friends in an intimate moment again. Once he was certain it was safe to go inside, the genius gently opened the door.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Kendall joked as they watched James and Carlos sleep blissfully with Carlos' arm around James' waist. The taller boy's fingers were also gently tangled in his boyfriend's short hair.

"I kind of feel bad waking them up now," Logan whispered back.

"Let me take a picture first and then we can wake them up."

"Why do you want a picture of them sleeping?" The genius asked in confusion.

"To post on Twitter. The Jarlos fans will love it!" Kendall responded.

The blonde took out his phone and snapped the photo. As the bright flash went off, James' eyes slowly opened.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he noticed Kendall's phone.

"Nothing!" The blonde quickly stuffed the phone into his pocket.

"Kendall!" James exclaimed. "You took a picture of us sleeping?"

"What's going on?" Carlos sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Jamie, why are you shouting?"

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you but Blondie over here is taking pictures of us while we're sleeping."

"It was for Twitter! And we just came in here to wake you up." Kendall argued.

"Yeah and look on the bright side! Now we don't have to wack you with pillows until you get up," Logan tried reasoning.

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes. He never was a morning person.

"So, why did you guys wake us up?" Carlos asked as he gently rubbed James' back in an attempt to calm him down.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out today and do something fun. It's been a long time since we've had a boys day." Logan answered.

"Sounds fun! I'm in," Carlos grinned.

"Great! We'll be in the living room so you guys can get ready." Kendall suggested. He grabbed Logan's hand and the two left to give their friends some privacy.

Two hours later, the four boys had finally gotten into Kendall's car and were on their way to the movie theater.

"Did you really have to take two hours getting ready James?" Logan asked from his seat next to Kendall on the passenger side. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with his friend. The pretty boy had made them wait while he showered, blow dried his hair and then applied numerous products to it.

"I'm sorry if it takes time and effort to keep my hair the way it is," James answered back defensively.

"Alright we're here!" Kendall announced. "So let's stop arguing and enjoy ourselves!"

"Word!" Carlos agreed.

"Fine, truce buddy?" James proposed to Logan.

"Truce," The genius smiled.

"That was an awesome movie!" Carlos cheered as the boys entered 2J hours later. James put his arm around his boyfriend, laughing at the shorter boy's constant enthusiasm.

Kendall shot Logan a look when the other two boys were distracted. They had put off telling their friends after the movies and during lunch. They had to do it soon before Mama Knight and Katie returned from the mall.

Logan cleared his throat. "Guys, why don't we go over to the living room so we can talk."

"But we've talked all day. I want to go down to the pool and tan," James protested.

"It's really important. It won't take long though," Kendall tried convincing his friend.

"Come on James," Carlos nodded towards the orange couch with a worried look on his face. Unlike his boyfriend, he hadn't failed to notice how tense and nervous Kendall and Logan had immediately gotten when they stepped foot into the apartment.

"Fine," James grabbed Carlos' hand and they followed their friends to the couch.

"What's up?" he inquired as they situated themselves.

"Well, when you guys were in San Diego…" Logan trailed off, looking at Kendall to continue.

"We kind of got married," Kendall finished.

Carlos' eyes widened, "You WHAT?!" he shouted.

The blonde shrugged, "We went to Vegas and got married."

"Why didn't you tell us?" The Latino asked. "Why did you run off?" A slight look of hurt crossed his face. The four boys had always confided in one another. Keeping secrets from each other had just never taken place in their small circle.

"We weren't planning to get married. It was a spur of the moment thing and obviously if you guys were here, we would have asked you to be our two witnesses." Logan responded, feeling slightly guilty for hurting his friend's feelings.

"Okay. I understand that, and I am really happy for you guys. Congratulations!" Carlos responded, returning to his normally cheery self. He lunged himself at his two friends, giving them huge hugs.

"Ow!" Kendall laughed as he and Logan returned the shorter boy's hug.

_I knew James and Carlos would be happy for us," _Wait, James. The pretty boy had yet to speak. Kendall looked over at the pretty boy who was just sitting there.

"James…buddy, are you okay?" James' face had shown no emotion, making Kendall's nerves return. Why was James acting like this?

Logan and Carlos immediately turned towards James.

"James?" Carlos asked as he walked over to him. His lover looked up at him but continued his silence. Carlos put his hand on James' leg as he joined him on the couch again. "Baby, say something."

"Congratulations," James spat out, his face finally showing the one emotion Kendall and Logan prayed he wouldn't be feeling. Anger.

James stood up and walked out of the living room towards the hall.

"James!" Carlos yelled after him but the only answer he got was the sound of their shared door slamming shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great," Logan sighed as he laid his face in his hands.

"He'll come around guys," Carlos reassured, but inside he was worried about his boyfriend's behavior. This wasn't like James at all.

'Well, aren't you going to go after him?" Kendall asked his shorter friend impatiently. He would go himself but he knew right now James would only open up to Carlos.

The Latino shook his head, "He needs space. When he's had time to cool off, I'll talk to him."

"Okay," Kendall shrugged.

"In the mean time, I have some questions,"

Logan raised his head, "What do you want to know?"

"Who else knows?" Carlos asked.

"Just you and James." The blond responded, "We haven't told Mom or Katie"

"Or my parents," Logan added.

"So what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall.

"I think he's talking about the future," The genius clarified to his confused husband. "Am I right?"

Carlos nodded in confirmation.

"We haven't really talked about it," Kendall answered.

"Well, why don't we go to the pool for awhile and when we come back, I'll talk to James and you two can talk as well."

"Okay," Kendall laughed as he looked over at his husband, who also wore an amused look.

"Don't look at each other like that. It'll be helpful. Now come on!" Carlos defended himself as he stood up. "The pool awaits!"

The three boys spent the next hour relaxing on the lounge chairs by the pool and making casual conversation with some of their other friends who were also around.

"It's almost 3:30," Carlos observed, "I'm going to head back to the apartment."

"Bye bud," Kendall answered.

"See you later," Logan replied. "We'll be up later after you have a chance to talk to James,"

"Alright, but remember what I told you guys." Carlos warned before making his way inside and upstairs to 2J.

"Should we go to the Palm Woods Park?" Kendall turned to ask Logan as they watched their friend leave.

"Are we really going to talk?" Logan smirked.

"It's worth a shot," The blonde smiled. "Besides, Carlos will just bug us until we do."

"Fine, let's go."

The two stood up and waved goodbye to their friends. As they reached the lobby, Kendall put his arm around his lover's waist. Logan looked up at the blonde's physical contact and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Kendall,"

"I love you too baby. More than anything,"

The two reached the park, quickly spotting an empty bench underneath one of the many trees. Luckily, there was barely anyone else around to interrupt the private conversation the couple was about to have.

"I'm surprised there's no else around. It's so nice outside," Kendall commented as he looked around the park.

Carlos sighed as he unlocked the front door to 2J. He entered to find the apartment exactly how it was before he had gone to the pool with Logan and Kendall. Mama Knight and Katie were still shopping, and it seemed like James was still locked in their shared room.

Carlos made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of their bedroom. He turned the knob but discovered James had locked the door.

"It's Carlos, please open." The short boy gently knocked on the door.

Carlos received no response and continued to beg his boyfriend to let him in.

Finally, as he was about give up, the door slowly opened. Carlos looked up, surprised James had finally caved in. The pretty boy could be as stubborn as Kendall when he wanted to be.

James was silent as he returned to his previous perch on the foot of their bed. Carlos entered the room and moved to sit down next to James.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, placing a comforting hand on James' leg.

The only answer he got was James shaking his head as he continued focusing on the object he was holding his hands.

"What do you have there?" Carlos suddenly became curious at the object his boyfriend was fixated on.

Silently, James handed the small black box to the other boy, continuing to look down.

Carlos immediately recognized the tiny ring box from last week. He handed it back to James and closed his eyes momentarily, finally realizing why James was so upset.

"This is about me saying no, isn't it?" Carlos questioned after reopening his eyes.

"I was jealous," The pretty boy finally spoke up. "I really am happy for them but I'm mad it isn't us."

"I already told you why I said no and you said you understood," Carlos responded, feeling slightly guilty.

"I do understand and I agree with you, but it doesn't mean I necessarily like it," James answered, running his fingers through Carlos' hair, who rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"One day, when we're older and more mature with a place of our own, I promise I'll marry you," Carlos promised.

"I can live with that. I love you Carlos," James whispered as he laid a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you too James. And when Kendall and Logan come back, you should talk to them because they think you're mad at them."

"I feel really bad. I really am happy for them," James said feeling guilty. They were his best friends and he always wanted them to feel like he was supporting them.

"Logan, what are your plans for the future?" Kendall asked, smiling. _Like it isn't obvious. _

"To go to medical school and become a doctor. What about you?" Logan laughed.

"To play hockey for the Minnesota Wild. I appreciate Carlos trying to help but…we already know all this," Kendall stated.

"This is pretty pointless," Logan agreed.

"Do you want to go home now?"

The genius nodded and the two made their way back to 2J.

"Do you think James is still mad?" Logan asked as they approached their apartment door.

Kendall shrugged as he reached for his key. "I hope not," He unlocked the door and held it open for Logan before following him inside.

"Hey guys!" Carlos greeted. He was sitting at the dining room table, reading the latest issue of his favorite helmet magazine. James, who was seated next to him, was staring intently at the glass of water in front of him, avoiding eye contact with his two friends.

"Hey," Logan responded as he and Kendall sat across the other couple.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Carlos exclaimed, using the excuse to allow his friends and boyfriend privacy. James, immediately catching on, looked up with pleading eyes, but Carlos quickly vanished down the hallway.

James sighed and turned to face his friends.

"I'm really sorry. My getting upset had nothing to do with you getting married, and I am happy for you. So will you guys forgive me?" The pretty boy asked.

"Of course," Logan said. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"So, why did you get mad then?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I…asked Carlos to marry me last week when we were on a date but he said no," James said quietly.

"Oh..." Logan trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Why?!" Kendall, always the bluntest of the four, questioned. The genius elbowed his husband lightly, noticing it was a touchy subject for James.

"I mean, I'm sorry man."

"It's fine…He just thinks neither of us is ready yet for marriage."

"Well, there's a time for everything." The genius wisely stated.

"I wish Carlos and I could've been there to see you guys' get married," James smiled. "Congratulations,"

"Are you guys finished?" Carlos asked as he reentered the room. The three boys nodded.

"I'm glad," The helmet wearing boy said as he joined them at the table. "Did you two talk?" He looked pointedly at Kendall and Logan.

"Yes Carlos, we did talk," The genius rolled his eyes fondly.

"We're going to live in a nice house in Minnesota so I can play hockey with the Wilds and Logan's going to be a doctor," Kendall stated.

"Alright, so you've figured out where Logan's going to med school so you can be together? When he's going to start school? How long are you planning to live with Kendall's mom? Who's going to quit their job or take time off when you decide you're ready for a family?" Carlos questioned.

Logan looked over at his husband, worry filling his brown eyes. Obviously there was a lot they had failed to discuss.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall plopped down on the bed and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What a long day," Logan said, tiredness evident in his voice.

"No kidding. And Carlos' hour long speech didn't help at all," The blonde slowly sat up and made his way towards their closet.

"He was right though," The genius hated to admit it but their friend had brought up good questions that had never even arisen in either of the newlyweds' minds. Now that Carlos had brought up the future, the uncertainty of what would happen was burning in Logan's mind. In the excitement of their wedding and mini honeymoon, the brunette had uncharacteristically neglected to even think about it.

"Never thought I'd ever here anyone say those words about Carlos." Kendall joked but his smile faltered slightly when he saw that his husband looked bothered. He quickly pulled on his pajama bottoms and made his way to where Logan was sitting on their bed.

"Logie are you okay?" He asked softly, putting an arm around the genius who nodded and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm just tired," Logan replied. He needed time to think everything over before he discussed this with Kendall.

**One Week Later: **

"Mom, I'm going to go get the mail!" Katie called as she walked out of her room, making her way towards the front door a week early Saturday morning.

"Alright sweetie. See you soon," Jennifer Knight answered back as she continued to flip the pancakes on the stove in front of her.

Katie walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator, humming a tune to herself. The girl stepped out into the lobby and made her way towards the front desk, greeting Tyler as ran by (no doubt from his mother).

"Mail please," Katie struggled to keep the words from sounding rude as she addressed the hotel manager. Her mom's philosophy about being nice to people was clearly true but being nice to Bitters was a hard task.

Bitters grumbled as he disappeared into his office to search for 2J's mail. Katie rolled her eyes at the complaints that left the man's mouth but refrained from making any unfriendly remarks back. A minute later, Bitters reappeared with a stack of envelopes that he turned over to Katie who gave him a fake smile before heading back to the elevator and stepping inside it.

After pressing the 'up' button, she began scanning the different envelopes in search for one containing the paycheck from her latest commercial.

"What the-"the girl whispered as a certain one caught her eye.

"Happy Ever After Wedding Chapel…" Katie read out loud. What was this about? This had to be a mistake. She was about to make the elevator go back down to the lobby so she could return the envelope to Bitters when something else caught her attention.

_Kendall_ _and Logan Knight. _This meant the envelope had been delivered to the right place but what were Kendall and Logan doing at a wedding chapel? Why would they run off and elope? It wasn't like they didn't have the support from all their friends and family.

These thoughts swirled around in Katie's mind as she stepped of the elevator onto the 2nd floor. She stopped at the front door of the apartment and stuffed the envelope into her back pocket before stepping into 2J.

The scene the young girl walked into was quite familiar and typical Saturday morning in 2J. Mama Knight was placing the food on the dining table with the help from Logan while Kendall was already seated, reading a hockey magazine . James had his hands full trying to keep the always hungry and rather Carlos from eating the food before everyone else was seated. Normally Katie would have laughed at this ridiculous scene but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Good, your back!" Mama Knight motioned for the girl to sit down at the table, noticing her daughter had returned.

"Hold on, I have to go do something," The preteen quickly walked into her room and stuffed the envelope under her pillow before re entering the kitchen and taking her seat at the table on the other side of Kendall.

"Hey Baby Sister!" Kendall put an arm around the younger Knight and kissed the top of her head in greeting. Katie vaguely took notice in the blonde's actions as she watched how he interacted with Logan. Sure she had observed how they had become more affectionate lately but married? She sure hadn't seen this coming.

"Katie, are you alright?" James asked with concern, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "I've called your name three times."

"I'm fine. Let's eat." The pretty boy watched as the young girl began filling up her plate with food quickly, in an attempt to divert the attention on her. Carlos immediately followed her lead gladly and soon everyone was joining in. Much to Katie's relief, the incident was forgotten as friendly chatter filled the air.

After breakfast was finished and everyone helped Mama Knight clean up the kitchen, James and Carlos headed down to the pool so James could tan while Carlos worked on another one of his stunts. The red-haired woman said her farewells as well soon after and headed out to the hair salon.

Kendall and Logan were lounging on their bed watching a movie on their flat screen TV, when they were interrupted by a small knock.

"Come in!" Logan called as Kendall reached towards the nightstand where the remote laid and paused the movie.

Katie poked her head reluctantly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Baby Sister. What's up?" Kendall gave Katie a warm smile who weakly returned it back. The girl stepped into the room and took a seat on the bed next to her two brothers.

"What do you have there?" Logan asked curiously, noticing the white envelope in Katie's hand who just handed it over without a word. The genius' eyes widened as he recognized the address. He looked up at his husband with shocked and scared eyes.

"What? What is it?" Kendall demanded. Logan's strange behavior was beginning to scare him.

"We got a letter...from the wedding chapel." Kendall's eyes mirrored Logan's wide ones as he realized what the genius' words meant. His little sister was now fully aware of what they did. This was definitely not part of the plan.

"I won't tell," Katie whispered, "But I think you should tell Mom and Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell soon because it'll worse if she finds out from somewhere else like I did."

"I'm sorry you found out this way Katie," Kendall said as he wrapped an arm around his little sister and Logan nodded in agreement as he scooted closer to the two.

"Are you mad?" Logan asked.

"Were you ever planning to tell me?" Katie ignored the previous question. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she wasn't included in such an important event in her big brother's life. They had always trusted each other with everything and had a special bond. A bond greater than most siblings had.

"Of course!" Kendall exclaimed as he kissed her head and extended his arm to wrap around both Katie and Logan. "We just put it off because we were scared to tell Mom,"

"It's okay, I'm really happy for you guys,"

"Amazing, it was obviously small but it made it more romantic." Kendall reminisced. "It would have been nicer if you and everyone else were there though but it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Right after you all left for San Diego, Kendall suggested the idea of getting married and we just didn't want to wait any longer."

The three talked about the wedding for a little while longer before Katie decided to head down to the pool and catch up with James and Carlos.

Logan was about to resume the movie when he remembered the envelope. He reached over and grabbed it from where it lay on the bed. The genius carefully opened it while Kendall watched, intrigued to see what was inside.

Logan pulled a dvd out of it along with a small note, which he began to read out loud.

"_Dear Kendall and Logan, _

_Here is the video of your wedding ceremony. I hope you two are enjoying married life so far. Good luck with everything and I hope you have a wonderful life together. It was a pleasure to meet you boys last week. _

_Sincerely, _

_Henry"_

"What a nice man," Kendall stated as he placed the dvd in their dvd player. He returned to their bed, positioning himself to sit up against the bedroom. The blonde motioned for Logan to come sit by him. The genius obeyed and curled up into Kendall's side as the wedding chapel's logo came up on the screen, followed by Kendall and Logan's names, along with their wedding date.

Both men smiled as they saw themselves standing by the altar looking anxious and excited at the same time. It wasn't long before Henry joined them and began conducting the ceremony. A couple minutes into the video, Kendall and Logan were saying their vows, and the genius couldn't help but laugh as onscreen Kendall forgot to say 'I Do' during his excitement.

At the end of the video, when onscreen Kendall and Logan were sharing their first kiss as husbands, real life Kendall pulled his husband into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Logan whispered as he pulled Kendall in for another kiss.

"I love you too baby," the blonde responded. "More than anything."

The sweet moment was interrupted at the sound of the front door opening. It was obviously Carlos as his voice rang through the apartment, chatting away to James and Katie.

"We should show them the video," Kendall whispered in his husband's ear. "They would love to see it,"

"Alright, I wouldn't mind seeing it again,"

"Hey guys come here!" The blonde called. A minute later, James, Carlos and Katie entered their bedroom.

"We got the wedding video. Do you want to watch it?"

"What wedding video?" James asked, giving the couple looks as he tried to subtly motion towards Katie.

"Oh relax. I already know," The girl rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the bed.

Carlos laughed at his boyfriend before taking a seat on the floor and grabbing James' hand to pull him down next to him.

As the video played again, Logan and Kendall shared plenty of small kisses and wore wide smiles the whole time.

"Omg, is the tough Kendall Knight crying?" James exclaimed, mocking his friend as onscreen Kendall began getting emotional as Logan said his vows. Carlos laughed loudly at the pretty boy's words and Katie let out a few snickers. Even the brunette couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene.

"Shut up," Kendall mumbled as he buried his face into Logan's shoulder to hide the evident blush that had formed on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them along with constructive criticism and suggestions! I hope you're enjoying the story! **

One Month Later:

It had been exactly a month since Kendall and Logan had run off and eloped. In the weeks leading up to their one month anniversary, the couple had repeatedly tried to work up the courage to tell their parents about their marriage but the words would never leave the boys' mouths.

Today was their one month anniversary and the couple had been counting down the days. The last four weeks had been amazing and Kendall and Logan were definitely enjoying married life.

That morning, Kendall awoke when he heard his phone going off. He quickly grabbed the iPhone from the nightstand on his side of the bed. He glanced at the text before setting the phone back on the table.

The blonde was just closing his eyes again when-

"Who was it?" Kendall jumped at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Damn, you scared me. I thought you were still asleep,"

"Sorry," The genius leaned over to kiss away his husband's pout.

"It's alright, it was just Katie letting me know everyone went out for breakfast but they didn't want to wake us up,"

"Well good morning then," Logan smiled softly as he reached over to pat down the blonde hair sticking up on Kendall's head.

"Happy One Month Anniversary Logie," Kendall said as he reached up to grab the hand Logan was fixing his hair with.

"Happy One Month Anniversary Kendall," The genius congratulated back. He pulled Kendall into a sweet kiss.

"This has honestly been the best month of my life," Logan confessed once the kiss was over, their foreheads still touching.

"I couldn't agree more," Kendall pressed another kiss on the genius' lips. "I never pictured myself as the type to be married at eighteen but now I can't even imagine waiting."

"I just wish that by now we would've already gotten over with telling our parents. I just feel so guilty lying to them,"

"Logie, you worry too much. Besides, today is a day for celebration. We shouldn't be thinking about this." Kendall reassured as he stroked Logan's pale cheek.

"Fine," The genius agreed as he sat up. Kendall followed his lead and sat up as well. He placed an arm around the brunette's waist before giving him another kiss.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Let's get some breakfast and then we can go for a walk in the park." Logan suggested and the blonde quickly agreed. The two made their way over to the closet and changed into their outfits for the day.

Once in the kitchen, Kendall watched as Logan began pulling out different foods from the fridge.

"What are we making?"

"I was thinking eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Is that alright with you?" Logan asked as he turned away from the fridge with the packages in his hands.

"Of course," The blonde began grabbing their silverware and plates while the other man began putting the food on the stove.

"You know, I could get used to this," Kendall admitted as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist from behind.

"What?"

"Cooking breakfast together every day. Just the two of us. Almost feels like we have our own home."

The brunette turned around and gave the blonde a kiss. "I like it too. A lot."

Kendall grinned at the shorter boy. "It would make things a lot easier,"

"We wouldn't have to be as careful,"

"And no interruptions from James or Carlos when we're trying to do things," The blonde continued listing.

"We should buy a house!" Logan exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked, voice filled with shock.

"Of course. We're married and we have money so why not?"

"I don't know Logie," The blonde hesitated. "The idea sounds great but I don't think we're ready for that."

"Come on Ken, if we were ready to get married, why can't we get a house?" Logan pouted.

"Sorry but we're not getting a house yet." Kendall said firmly. He was doing his best to keep his ground but he could feel his will power begin to crumble as his husband continued his irresistible pout.

"Don't give me those eyes Logan," The blonde said. He quickly reached over and turned off the oven, anything to not look into those beautiful chocolate colored eyes. One look and he would be done.

"I'm not ready to leave Katie or Mom. And not to mention James and Carlos."

"I don't want to leave them either but we're going to have to eventually. Do you remember what you told me when we got married?"

"YOLO?" The blonde joked and the genius rolled his eyes but smiled back.

"No, you said we're going to do it anyway so why not just do it now?"

"I did say that didn't I?" Kendall said in a deflated tone and the genius smirked.

"What about a compromise?" Kendall proposed in a last attempt to stray Logan from the idea of a house.

"We can rent our own apartment here at the Palm Woods for a while until we're sure we can handle a house."

"Alright," The genius nodded after a moment of comtemplating. "I like that idea,"

Kendall grinned. "Good,"

"Let's eat baby," Logan suggested as he placed the food in the two plates. He carried them over to the table and the two took seats next to each other.

"Thanks Logie. This is really good,"

"Anything for you Ken,"

"You're the most amazing husband," Kendall complimented.

"Really? I think you are," The genius smiled.

The couple began to argue over who was better for the remainder of the meal. Once they were finished and all the dishes were washed and put away, they made their way down the hallway and got into the elevator.

The couple was having an intense make out session inside the elevator but quickly pulled away when the doors opened into the lobby. They were walking hand-in-hand towards the front door of the Palm Woods when their flirtatious conversation was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" The voice belonged to no one else but Carlos. The couple waved hello as their family approached them.

"Sorry we left you boys but you just looked so peaceful sleeping." Mama Knight apologized.

"Yeah and you know how Carlos gets when he doesn't eat," Katie added and James nodded in agreement.

"It's fine; we were just headed to the park."

"Alright, have fun!" Mama Knight said.

The boys quickly said their farewells and left towards the park.

Kendall walked out into the living room where he found James and Carlos cuddling on the couch while watching a movie.

"Hey, do you know where my mom is?" the blonde spoke up.

"She went down by the pool for a while," James answered, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Okay, when she comes back can you tell her Logan and I went out to dinner?"

"Why are you guys going out?" Carlos asked, finally looking up and noticing Kendall's fancy attire.

"It's our one month anniversary," Kendall announced proudly, a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm ready." Logan announced his presence as he joined the three other boys.

"You look nice," his husband complimented as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Thanks, so do you." The genius smiled.

"See you guys later!"

"Bye," James and Carlos answered dismissively. Their attention was focused once again on the TV in front of them.

"Boys, Katie, I'm back!" Mama Knight's voice rang through the apartment as she stepped inside.

"Hi Mama Knight!" Carlos greeted and James waved. The couple was still lying on the couch since their two friends had left an hour ago. The only difference was the movie was long over and the TV was now off.

"Did you boys have a good afternoon?" Mama Knight asked as she began taking out a pot.

"Yeah, it was fun," James answered as he ran a hand through Carlos' hair. His boyfriend was now laying down with his head on the pretty boy's lap.

"Good, I'm making corndogs and salad for dinner. It should be ready in a little while." James laughed at the excitement that shined in Carlos' eyes when Mama Knight uttered the word 'corndog'.

"Dinner's ready!" Mama Knight announced a half hour later. Carlos, who had fallen asleep on the couch along with James, immediately jolted awake. He made a mad dash for the dining room table and quickly took his place.

"James, wake up!" Carlos yelled in the direction of the living room. The pretty boy stirred for a moment before sitting up.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming baby." James mumbled as he slowly joined the shorter boy at the table.

Mama Knight pulled out the corndogs from the oven and put them on a plate. She was just setting them on the table when Katie emerged from her room.

"Good, you're here." The red haired women said when she noticed her daughter. "Now where are Kendall and Logan?"

"They're on their anniversary dinner," Carlos slipped out absentmindedly as he piled corndogs on his plate.

James and Katie's eyes widened at the words that came out from the Latino's mouth as Mama Knight shot him a confused glance.

"I thought their anniversary was three months ago," Mama Knight said referring to the couple's two years of dating.

"I-it was," James stuttered.

"But they're celebrating the day they said 'I love you' to each other," Katie quickly said.

"Yeah, that anniversary!" Carlos exclaimed. James shot him a look warning him to keep his mouth shut. The last thing they needed was for him to say the wrong thing again and blow their cover.

"Oh, I didn't know they were celebrating that now."

"You know Kendall and Logan. They're always acting so sickly romantic," James reminded her. This definitely wasn't a lie. James and Carlos loved each other just as much and had a great relationship but they weren't as affectionate as Kendall and Logan were.

"Alright, why don't we eat then? I'm starving." Mama Knight requested. Katie, James and Carlos let out sighs of relief that the woman didn't press anymore and served food on their plates.

Katie ran off to her room again as soon as the family finished dinner. James and Carlos helped Mama Knight clean up the kitchen before also escaping to their room. No one wanted to be around the red haired woman right now in case she continued to press the topic about Kendall and Logan's anniversary.

"Well that was close," James sighed as he fell onto their bed.

"Sorry," Carlos said sheepishly as he sat down next to the pretty boy. "I didn't mean to,"

"I know, it's alright Baby." James reassured as he kissed the Latino's forehead. "Just be more careful next time."

"I wish they would just tell Mama Knight. I'm tired of sneaking around," Carlos admitted.

"Yeah, I hate lying to Mama Knight but there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait until they're ready."

"I had a great time," Logan said as he and Kendall walked into 2J.

"So did I," The blonde agreed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Hello boys," Mama Knight interrupted from her spot on the orange couch. In her hands was one of her romance novels.

"Oh hi Mom," Kendall said, noticing her for the first time.

"Hey," Logan greeted.

"How was your anniversary dinner?"

The couple froze. Did she find out they eloped? How could she have found out? Katie and James and Carlos had promised not to say anything.

"W-w-what?" Kendall finally managed to spit out.

"Carlos said you went out to celebrate your anniversary." Mama Knight smiled.

"He did?" Logan asked, anger and confusion rising inside of him. Why would Carlos do that to his best friends?

"I think it's so sweet you boys are celebrating this anniversary now. Saying 'I love you' for the first time to that special person is a very special moment in a relationship."

"What exactly did Carlos say to you?" Kendall questioned.

"They said you guys decided to start celebrating the anniversary of the day you said 'I love you' to each other."

"Oh," Kendall said. Relief washed over him and Logan. This definitely wasn't the way they wanted Mama Knight to find out about their marriage.

"Yeah, we just wanted to try it out this year." Logan quickly added. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Good night" The genius left the room in a haste.

"I better go too. It's getting late. Good night Mom."

"Night sweetie."

Kendall entered his shared room with Logan. He quickly changed into his pajamas before crawling into their bed. It wasn't long before the genius came out from the conjoined bathroom and joined his husband in the bed.

"That was so close," Logan muttered as he pressed his face into Kendall's chest.

"We need to tell her soon. I don't know how much longer we can keep hiding this from her." The blonde admitted.

"I know. It's time we stop putting this off. It's just that every time we try, I just can't seem to do it. I can't bear to tell our parents because I'm scared of what'll happen when we do."

"I get the feeling. I feel like we betrayed our family by going behind their backs," Kendall said.

**A/N: A couple of followers asked if I was going to go through with the idea of making this story an m-preg. I really like the idea so either later on in this story or maybe in a potential sequel, I will make Logan get pregnant. Let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was studying my butt off for finals and then of course Christmas kept me busy but here's the next chapter! I hope you all are having an awesome holiday season! **** It's a little short but I wanted to get it up!**

_Five Hours Ago:_

"Kendall, if we want to move into our own apartment soon, we have to tell your mom." Logan suggested. The couple had just woken up and were getting dressed and tiding up their room.

The genius was feeling slightly frustrated. It had been two months since they'd gotten married and a month since they decided to get an apartment of their own. He was tired of lying to his mother-in-law. Katie, James and Carlos already knew and they were more than supportive towards the couple.

"Ugh, why can't we just tell her until after we move? That way if things don't go well we can avoid her." Kendall groaned.

"Because we can't hide this forever! We're acting like we're ashamed to be married." That was another thing that was frustrating Logan. Kendall seemed to be perfectly fine with hiding their marriage. If it was up to him, they probably would keep it quiet forever.

"No, we're waiting for the right time!" The blonde argued back. Call him a procrastinator but was in no rush to tell his mom. She could be scary when she wanted to.

"The right time would have been before we got married!" Logan retorted.

"We're telling her today." The genius added in a firm tone. Kendall let out a deflated sigh. He knew no amount of arguing would change his husband's mind once it was set. The Knights were known for their stubborn ways.

_Present Time:_

And that was how Kendall and Logan found themselves sitting across from Mama Knight at the dining room table that afternoon. After Kendall and Logan's discussion that morning, the genius had been more than adamant that they talk to his mother-in-law today.

"Boys, are you alright?" Mama Knight gently asked, breaking the silence after five minutes. Neither Kendall nor Logan had spoken at all after they had asked the red-haired woman if they could talk to her and she could see the fear etched on their faces.

Kendall nodded but remained quiet while Logan successfully avoided Mama Knight's eyes by staring down at the dining room table.

"I'm almost scared to ask anymore but what did you want to tell me?"

Kendall took a deep breath and was about to open his mouth when Logan beat him to it.

"We-"The genius began but he couldn't finish his sentence. He looked over at his husband for help. Mama Knight looked at them curiously but kept silent.

"Mom, we got married." Kendall finally managed to say. He grabbed Logan's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You what?" The woman asked. There was no way she had heard right.

"We got married," Kendall repeated, more confident this time.

"W-when?"

"When you went to San Diego," Logan said softly.

It was now the red-haired woman's turn to be silent. She couldn't believe her eighteen year old son had run off and _eloped. _It wasn't that she didn't like Logan. She considered him and James and Carlos as her other sons. She completely supported them as a couple but _married_?

"Mom?" Kendall asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"That was three months ago," Mama Knight finally managed to say.

"Two months," Kendall corrected.

"So not only did you run off to get married but you waited two months to tell me?" She said calmly. She wasn't yelling. That had to be a good sign right?

"Yeah," Logan said meekly.

"Then I guess we're done here." Mama Knight stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall protested but the red-haired woman said nothing.

"Mom!" The blonde called again.

"Kendall, not right now. We'll talk about this later." Mama Knight finally answered before stepping into her room. The faint sound of the door being locked followed. Logan placed his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table, as Kendall let out a groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry," Logan said meekly and Kendall's face immediately softened.

"It's not your fault," The blonde reassured as he ran his fingers through the other's hair. "It's no one's fault. If my mom wants to act like that, that's her problem."

"Ken, I know it bothers you." It was typical behavior for Kendall to hide emotions for the sake of others' but Logan knew how close the blonde was with his mother. Her approval meant the world to him.

"It's only normal. She is your mother." The genius continued. He wanted Kendall to open up to him. It wasn't healthy to bottle up everything inside.

"It's just that she's always been so supportive of everything we've done and the one time she should be the happiest for us, she's not." Kendall finally admitted.

"She's just in shock. She'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?" The blonde's question threw Logan off guard. Sure, he was the genius but even he couldn't answer Kendall's question. He could only hope the woman would come around for his husband's sake though.

"Trust me. She will." Logan answered after a pause. Honestly, Logan wasn't entirely sure she would come around but he couldn't say that to Kendall. In the meantime, all he could do was be there for him.

The genius stood up from his seat and moved over to sit on Kendall's lap.

"No matter what happens, I love you okay?" Logan said as he placed a kiss on the other's mouth.

"I love you too," Kendall said softly as he kissed Logan again. "Everything will be okay baby. No matter what my mom thinks." The blonde ran one hand up and down his husband's back as Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" James interrupted as he walked into the dining room.

"Nothing." Logan mumbled as he buried his head in Kendall's neck.

"Are you guys okay?" The pretty boy questioned as he sat down across from his friends at the table. It wasn't hard to see how upset the two men were.

"We told my mom." Kendall said flatly. The blonde's tone of voice was all James needed to realize Mama Knight had not taken it well.

"She got mad and locked herself in her room." He continued.

A look of shock crossed their friend's face. This did not sound like the Mama Knight they all knew and loved at all. But then again, he didn't know how it felt to have your eighteen year old son and his boyfriend tell you that they had run off and gotten married without a word. If he himself had been hurt when he found out, he could only imagine how hurt she must have felt.

The three sat there in silence. They were all thinking the same thing though. They desperately hoped Mama Knight would get over this quickly and offer her full support to Kendall and Logan. She was the glue of the family and they were going to need her more than ever these next few months.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait but I've had major writer's block on this chapter! It's kind of short but I just wanted to get this up **** Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

"I should go find Carlos," The pretty boy said. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck," He gave Kendall a pat on the back before trekking down the hall.

"Carlos?" James called as he walked into their bedroom.

"Hey, what's up?" The Latino responded as he exited their adjoining bathroom. James licked his lips when he noticed his boyfriend's current attire. Carlos was wearing nothing but a towel that was riding dangerously low on his hips.

"Hey Sexy. I was just checking on you."

"I was just taking a shower. Where have you been?" Carlos asked as he wrapped one arm around James' neck, holding onto the towel with his free hand.

"Talking to Kendall and Logan," James answered before pulling Carlos into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Carlos mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

"I was only gone for a little while." James smiled at the Latino's adorableness. "But I missed you too."

Carlos pulled away and disappeared into the walk-in-closet in search of clothes, much to James' dismay.

"They told Mama Knight," James informed him.

Carlos poked his head back in the room. "About the wedding?"

James nodded and took a seat on the edge of their bed.

"It's about time." Carlos said as he went back to putting clothes on. Although Kendall and Logan kept saying they would tell Mama Knight, they continued to push it off which eventually made James, Carlos, and Katie have doubts they ever would.

"Well what did she say?"

"Nothing," The pretty boy sighed. "She locked herself in her room."

Carlos walked out of the closet and sat down on the bed next to James, now fully clothed.

"That's not the reaction I expected her to have."

"She's probably just hurt." James said as he wrapped an arm around the shorter boy. "But Kendall's so angry about it, that they're considering moving out."

"Like out of the Palm Woods?" The Latino exclaimed.

"I don't know. He just said that he's not staying here with his mom if she's not going to support his marriage." The pretty boy shrugged.

"I really hope she comes around. I don't want them to move out." Carlos admitted with a sad smile.

"I know," James said. He placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead. "Me either."

It was now seven o' clock and Mama Knight had still failed to come out of her room. With every passing minute Kendall and Logan lost more hope that she would come out filled with forgiveness. The two had barely moved from the dining room table since then.

James and Carlos were shocked by Mama Knight's attitude towards the wedding. She was usually so easygoing and understanding. She hadn't even flinched when Kendall and Logan announced they were gay and dating. A few months later, it was Carlos and James' turn to confide to the red-haired woman that they were a couple. Again, Mama Knight offered nothing but supportive words to them. So it didn't make sense that she wouldn't be less than thrilled on her son's recent nuptials.

And if Mama Knight's erratic behavior wasn't bad enough, James had to deal with a ravenous Carlos. Logan and Kendall ignored their friends for most of the evening, contemplating the situation at hand and whispering among themselves.

"James, make me something," Carlos whined in a childish voice.

"Baby, you know I don't know how to cook." James answered in a weary tone. "Make yourself a sandwich"

"Katie ate all the lunchmeat."

The pretty boy mentally cursed. The Latino was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Hey, why don't we order a pizza?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Baby, you're a genius!" James cheered as he pulled out his phone. If only he'd thought of this sooner….

Forty-five minutes later and more whining from Carlos about the long wait, three large pizzas arrived at 2J. Carlos made a mad dash for the door and snatched the boxes from the delivery man. James laughed at his boyfriend's behavior and handed the money to the delivery man before shutting the door.

"Slow down Carlitos. You're going to choke." The pretty boy warned as he took a seat next to Carlos at the dining room table.

"Kendall, Logan, are you guys still upset?" Carlos asked worriedly as he took a break from shoving hot pizza slices into his mouth. The two looked up from their untouched plates.

Kendall just shrugged while Logan remained silent. Carlos decided to drop the subject and reached for a fifth slice of pizza.

The four boys had just finished the second box of pizza when the click of a door unlocking rang through the silent air. Four pair of eyes looked up to meet Mama Knight's.

"Hey, Carlos, I just remembered. We have that…thing we have to do." James quickly stood up from the table. Carlos reluctantly stood up as well and allowed his boyfriend to drag him down the hall to their room.

Logan kept his eyes trained on the plate in front of him to avoid eye contact with his mother-in-law. Kendall on the other hand was shooting daggers at her.

Mama Knight sighed before opening her mouth to speak. "Kendall, Logan I'm sorry for reacting the way I did."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Logan apologized. "The last thing we wanted was to hurt you."

Mama Knight sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy for you two."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like you are." Kendall said sarcastically. It bothered him that his own mother wasn't

"You need to understand that this came as a shock for me,"

"Yes, but locking yourself in your bedroom for hours is a little extreme."

"Kendall, I needed time to think." The red-head said wearily as she rubbed her temple.

"I thought you would be happy." Kendall's voice softened. Underneath that anger, was hurt that his own mother wasn't even showing the slightest bit of happiness for him.

"Mom, we love each other."

"I AM happy for you. But this is a huge shock. You guys ran off and got married. And you didn't even tell me until months later."

"We meant to tell you sooner, I swear, but we would chicken out every time." Logan explained. "We didn't mean to wait so long."

"I understand sweetie." Mama Knight reached over and patted the brunette's hand. "It's not an easy thing to tell your mother-in-law. And I apologize again for my reaction."

"It's okay. I don't blame you. We shouldn't have left you out of such an important day. We just got carried away."

"I wish more than anything that I could've been there to see you boys get married but I'm excited for you than anything. Marriage is a beautiful thing and I know Kendall is in good hands with you; I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law." The matriarch wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Mama Knight." Logan beamed. "You're the greatest mother-in-law I could ask for."

Kendall smiled fondly at the scene in front of him. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that his whole family knew about his marriage and had offered their support and approval. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to be upset about their nuptials.

It was eleven o'clock and Logan and Kendall were in bed. However, Logan was having a hard time falling asleep. His brain was still wide awake.

Kendall?"

"Yeah?" The blonde muttered. He was already half-asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

"How are we going to tell my parents?" Logan asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

Kendall's eyes opened immediately in fear. He was going to be a dead man. The Mitchells were not going to be as easy-going as his mother was. They had high expectations for their son and getting married at eighteen was not one of them.

"What if they hate me?" The brunette whispered.

Kendall rolled over and draped his arm loosely around his lover's waist.

"They're not going to hate you. You're their son. Of course they're going to be hurt that we didn't tell them but they will get over it."

"My parents aren't like your mom Kendall. Your mom was hurt but they'll be furious. If we tell them we're married, they may never speak to me again."

"Well we can't _not _tell them." Kendall sighed.

The two layed there in silence for a minute before Logan finally spoke again. "What if we told them we were engaged but not married?"

"You want to lie to your parents?"

"Well if we just tell them we're engaged, then we can have a bigger wedding to renew our vows with our friends and family. They don't have to know we're already married. "

"Tricking your parents? I didn't think you had it in you." Kendall teased. He received a playful hit on his left side in response.

"So are you in?" Logan laughed. "Please, Ken? I don't want to hurt my parents."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you baby," Logan said in a singing voice. He knew Kendall would be on board; He could never say no to Logan.

**One Week Later:**

"Kendall, let's go!" Logan called from the front door. They were supposed to go downstairs to the lobby to see if Mr. Bitters had any available apartment but Kendall was taking his sweet time getting ready.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" Kendall yelled back from the bathroom. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room to take a seat on the orange couch.

"Where are you boys going?" Mama Knight asked. She was in the kitchen baking cookies and had overheard the conversation between Logan and Kendall.

"We're going to see if Bitters has any available apartments." Mama Knight nodded as she placed the uncooked cookies in the oven.

"Alright, alright I'm here!" Kendall hurried into the living room. "Sorry I took so long." He apologized and bent down to give Logan a kiss.

"Good luck!" Mama Knight called as the two men made their way out the door. They thanked her before shutting the door and walking down the hall to the elevator.

"My mom is taking this really well." Kendall commented as he pressed the "Level 1" button in the elevator. Kendall and Logan announced they were moving out the day after she found out about the wedding. They were afraid of how Mama Knight would take another big announcement but she was completely understanding of the fact that they wanted their own space now that they were married. Everyone was sad that they were leaving 2J of course but reassured by the fact that they weren't going far.

"I'm glad. I already feel so guilty about eloping; I wouldn't be able to stand her being mad at us again."

"I know what you mean," Kendall agreed as they stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. "But at least she'll be able to see us when we renew our vows."

"Speaking of our second wedding, we should start planning that soon."

"I can't wait to marry you again, but we need an apartment first. Then we can plan the wedding."

"Fine," Logan pouted, but Kendall was right. They still had the band to focus on. They could only handle so much at once.

They reached the front desk and Logan rang the bell sitting on top of it. It took two minutes and five more rings (those came from an impatient Kendall) before Mr. Bitters finally emerged from the back room with a half-eaten sandwich in one hand.

"What do you want?" The hotel manager groaned when he saw it was two of the "hockey heads". He had to admit though he liked this half of Big Time Rush better than James and Carlos. They were a lot better-behaved when they weren't around the two more childish members of the band.

"We wanted to know if you had any available apartments for rent." Kendall asked politely even though it killed him not to be rude back to Bitters. He was an adult now though and he was going to try to act like one.

Logan saw how hard his husband was trying to restrain himself from any snarky comments and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I can show you some available ones now if you like," Bitters said in a slightly nicer tone.

"That would be awesome," The brunette agreed. Bitters just rolled his eyes and motioned for the other two men to follow him towards the elevator.

"I really hate that guy," Kendall whispered as they walked a few feet behind the hotel manager.

"Doesn't everybody?" Logan whispered back causing both men to start laughing. They quickly stopped though once they stepped into the elevator with Bitters. They knew better than to test the man's patience so they kept their mouths shut for the short ride to the second floor.

Bitters led them to an apartment four doors down from 2J and unlocked it. He stepped aside to let the two boys in.

"This one is two bedrooms and bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is for the master bedroom." Bitters said as they began looking around the apartment.

"I really like the view," Logan mentioned to Kendall as they looked out the two large windows in the living room and into the Palm Woods Park.

The kitchen had nice stainless steel appliances and granite countertops but it was on the smaller side. The master bedroom and bathroom were a decent size though as was the rest of the apartment.

The second apartment was a one bedroom apartment with a bigger kitchen. It was on the fourth floor and had impressive wood flooring. The only downside was that the view was of the parking lot in front of the Palm Woods. The third and fourth apartment were mediocre but had no lasting impression on either man.

Bitters had to go tend to business downstairs afterthat so Kendall and Logan went home.

"Hey, we're back!" Logan called as they walked into 2J.

"Hey!" Carlos called from the neon orange couch. His eyes were glued to the television where he was currently trying to defeat his opponent in an intense game of Bio Hazard Blast 5.

"We'll be in our room if you need us," Kendall said before leading Logan down the hall and into the bedroom. He locked the door and sat down next to the brunette on the bed.

"So what do you think?"

"I like the first two we saw," Logan said thoughtfully. "What about you?"

"They were both great." The taller boy shrugged. "So how do we decide?"

"I think it just comes down to what we want most: an extra bedroom or a bigger kitchen."

"Both would be nice to have but I like that the two bedroom apartment is on this same floor. We'll be able to see James, Carlos, Katie and Mom more often."

"And it does have a nice view of the park." Logan added.

"I think 2N has more benefits," Kendall shrugged and looked over at Logan to see what he thought.

"If you really want that apartment then I think we should get it," Logan grinned. "I really like it too."

"We don't need a bigger kitchen anyways. The extra bedroom will be more useful."

"I can't believe we're going to have our own apartment." Logan said as he leaned over and kissed Kendall. He couldn't wait to have a place they could call their own. It was really starting to feel like they were married now that they weren't sneaking around and keeping their marriage a secret.

**A/N: Hmmm, I wonder what they're going to need that extra bedroom for ;) We'll find out soon! Feel free to leave reviews :)**


End file.
